


Art: Wash my back?

by Elendrien



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendrien/pseuds/Elendrien
Summary: And finished! I’ve been working on this one for a while now, and I’m quite happy how it turned out. These colored pencils I received from @gwyneth rhys are simply amazing and it’s so much fun to shade with them :)Fun fact: this drawing started out as a standard figure study, but I decided it looks better this way :D





	Art: Wash my back?

**Author's Note:**

> And finished! I’ve been working on this one for a while now, and I’m quite happy how it turned out. These colored pencils I received from @gwyneth rhys are simply amazing and it’s so much fun to shade with them :)
> 
> Fun fact: this drawing started out as a standard figure study, but I decided it looks better this way :D


End file.
